


A Mother's Love

by Eringo94



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eringo94/pseuds/Eringo94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Frigga first lay eyes on the Loki, she loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to get used to this site. Finals are done so that means I can write again :)
> 
> Btw, that part where I talk about the Small Council? Yeah- got that from Game of Thrones. I didn’t know what to call it. All mistakes are mine- if you see one, kindly point it out :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Nothing Marvel belongs to me. Neither does the Small Council (LOL).
> 
> Enjoy!

For the tenth time that night, Frigga looks out the window, expecting to see her husband flying through the city gates. Again, Asgard greets her with its tranquility. Its children slumber peacefully. Sleep evades her this night, however. She is anxious. Anxious to be in the arms of her husband, who she misses dearly. She yearns to be by his side, to fight alongside him, to defend her home against the Jotuns. 

Alas, she is the Queen of Asgard, and she has her duties. Being a mother is amongst them.

She reaches the bed besides hers and smiles tenderly at the child cuddled in blankets within it. Her heart swells with the love she feels for her child. Thor is going to be a handsome and strong boy. She can see it already. She gently strokes Thor’s blonde curls and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

Frigga cannot help the wave of irritation that grips her as a young woman burst her way into the room. She had left explicit orders to not be disturbed.

“What is it Kara? Speak quickly.” 

The woman gulps in breath as if she has spent a thousand years submerged under water. Frigga feels her eyebrows furrow and her heart quicken in its pace. “My Queen, the King has arrived. He requests your presence in the throne room immediately.” Frigga’s eyes widen. “Stay with Thor, Kara.” Kara nods and before she can say anything else, Frigga is speeding away.

()()()

Frigga runs into the arms of her husband and feels content to simply lay in them forever. Odin says nothing as he hugs her closer to him. He breathes in the intoxicating smell of his wife and finally finds peace. Years of death and suffering have spent him of his energy. Frigga, bless her, rejuvenates his supply. 

Frigga puts her hands on her husband’s face and takes in his appearance. Fury coils within her as she takes in the sight of his eyeless socket.

“I’ll be alright my love. You needn’t worry.” She looks into his eye and see’s a twinkle there. She feels her mouth shaping into a smile and she leans in to kiss him. She wraps her arms around his neck and pours her love and worry into the kiss. Odin responds and wraps his arms around her waist. It has been far too long since he has felt his wife’s comforting touch.

Eventually, Frigga breaks the kiss and leans her forehead on his. “The war?”

“Asgard is victorious my love. Laufey shall no longer be of any concern to us. The Casket of Ancient Winters is in our possession; we shall finally have peace.” Frigga’s heart soars with the news. The war is finished. Her husband shall be by her side. She hums contently. 

Abruptly, Odin pulls away from her embrace. At her puzzlement, he smiles and takes her hand. “Come, my Queen. There is something I must show you.” 

He brings her to the Small Council. The fire dimly lights up the room. They are alone in the chamber. Frigga turns to her husband. “Odin, just what is it you have to show me?” He leads her to the table, where she sees blankets bundled up in a basket. Now she is truly confused. Perplexed, she looks at her husband, hoping for some kind of explanation. He shakes his head and smiles. “Go on my Queen. Take a look at what’s inside.”

Slowly, Frigga makes her way to the basket. 

She does not know what to expect. 

Eventually, she finds herself in front of the basket. She looks at Odin, who nods encouragingly. With trembling hands, she pulls away the blankets.

Her eyes widen as shock courses through her body. She feels as if the breath has fled from her lungs. There, in the basket, lays a small babe sleeping peacefully. She looks at Odin, who smiles widely at her. He responds to her wordless question.

“Laufey’s son. I found him on a barren rock in Jotunheim. He had been left to die. I could not find it in my heart to abandon him.”

She cannot respond. She looks back down at the child. Gently, she caresses his face. He is cold, like a Jotun. His black curls are a contrast to Thor’s golden ones. The child stirs at her touch. Green eyes latch onto her blue ones and he begins to cry. 

Frigga feels her heart constrict as she takes in the cries of the child, and acts on her motherly instincts. Gingerly, she lifts him from the basket, hugs him close to her, and rocks slowly side to side. She looks down at the child snuggled closely to her bosom and smiles widely. He has stopped crying. Instead, he looks up at her with his large eyes and gives a small smile. Frigga laughs breathlessly and feels tears stream down her face.

(when did she start to cry?)

She hugs the child all the more closer to her and kisses his forehead. She notes that he is small, much to small to be a Giant. She now knows why Laufey would leave his son to die and she immediately wants to murder the Jotun King for committing such an atrocious act.

Enthralled as she is with the babe in her arms, she does not notice that Odin now stands behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on top of hers. “Thor will need a brother to play with after all.” Frigga nods in agreement. Yes. Thor will need a brother, someone he can trust to always be at his side. Someone he can love with all his heart.

“What shall my Queen name our second son?”

Frigga continues to look at the child, who is now sleeping again in her arms. His tiny fingers curl around the fabric of her dress. She smiles for what feels like the hundredth time that night. She knows exactly what she shall name her child.

“Loki. His name shall be Loki.” And she knows that she loves Loki. She feels him weaving a place within her heart. He is hers. Her son. 

Odin smiles and nods. “Loki Odinson he shall be.” He places a kiss on her shoulder and then on Loki’s forehead. 

Loki is theirs.

“Come my love, I’m sure Loki is anxious to greet his new brother.” Frigga laughs and follows her husband to their bed chambers. All was perfect in the House of Odin.

()()()

“Your father—”

“He is not my father!” Loki snarls. Frigga tenses and looks mournfully at her son. 

“Then am I not your mother?” (my son, i love you will all my heart—“)

“No. You’re not.” Frigga feels her soul wither and die away with Loki’s words. It takes all her strength to not sob right there and then. Instead, she puts on a brave face and gives a watery smile. “Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself.”

Loki sighs and steps towards her, as if to embrace her. Oh how she wants to wrap her arms around her child and keep him safe. She longs to place small kisses all over his face and she did when he was but a boy and—

His hands go right through her projection. She feels herself disappearing from his cell. She takes in Loki’s face hungrily before she awakens to find herself lying on her bed.

Alone, she can’t find the strength to hold back her tears. She cries silently. Her shoulder shake with the greatness of her despair. Loki Loki Loki. Her Loki. Her precious son. She clenches her fists around her pillow and wills herself not to scream. 

All was not well in the House of Odin.

~End


End file.
